1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment for filtering air entering the passenger compartment intake of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, no effort is made to filter the air entering into the passenger compartment of an automobile. Since most automobiles are now air conditioned, the windows are kept closed. There is a single air intake located directly in front of the windshield beneath the hood in later models and between the hood and windshield in earlier models.
The automobile air conditioning unit customarily takes in 60 percent outside air and recirculates 40 percent inside air. If the automobile happens to be stopped directly behind a bus or truck or an automobile with a faulty exhaust system, substantial amounts of diesel or gasoline fumes will enter the passenger compartment through the air intake to be breathed by the occupants of the automobile. The contaminated air will also continue to be recirculated by the air conditioning system.
Other contaminants or pollutants which may be drawn into the passenger compartment of an automobile include road dust and dirt, pollen, smoke, smog, lint, rubber tire dust, and various other impurities carried by or in the air.